Say Something
by EldestSalvatore
Summary: There's no loopholes around this, her nine lives are finally up she knows it, everyone knows it, and now it's time to say goodbye. Since 1864 the Salvatore's have been a special part of Katherine's life, and for the longest time Damon along with everyone else has always known it's always been Stefan, but with now nothing to lose Katherine is ready to let the truth come out.


She's brilliant

That statement had been following around Damon through most of the day, because somehow even not in her own body she still was able to set fire to him and the rest of the gang. Truth be told Damon wasn't all that concerned with the damage she had done against the Justice League of Idiots, because he was too lost in his own guilt over what she had caused him to do. All Damon had wanted to do was to blame Katherine for his recent sins that he had committed, but she hadn't this time been the voice in his head whispering for him to do bad things, he had done that all by himself. If there had been anyone that was the devil on his shoulders it was his past cellmate, Enzo, but he had been all Damon had, and the only person that Damon could turn to. Sure Elena and Stefan had gotten a glimpse into his past, but even with the whole story told they'd never understand the torment, pain and defeat Damon had gone through, no one understood except Enzo.

A monster, that seemed to be the only thing the universe, had him fated to be, a monster. Even when trying to be the better man his past always had a way of biting him in the ass and reminding him of what he was, a monster. The night that Elena, Katherine had broken up with him Damon had lost everything because Elena was his everything, she had been his world. It wasn't Elena breaking up with Damon that had caused him to turn to a darker path, no, no it was the fact that for years of his life he had viewed himself as never being good enough. Time and time again his own father would remind him of what a disappointment he was and how he wished he be like his brother. Katherine hadn't seen him as enough either because she still found reason to be with his brother, in which he'd later find out it would always be Stefan. Even those around him always made him feel as if he was on the sidelines and on the outside looking in, but Elena, Elena had been different. At least Damon had thought that until that night when she too had given up and it was in that moment right there were he decided there was no point, because she hadn't seen him as worthy enough to fight for which resulted in Damon realizing he no longer had anything to gain or lose.

When Damon had walked away that night he hadn't just walked away from her, but he had walked away from himself and who he had been holding onto for so long. There was no surprise in him when he killed Aaron Whitmore, because that's what he did. He knew himself well and he knew when he got hurt he'd lash out and that's exactly what he did, he became reckless leaving bodies in his wake and not giving them a second glance. _I'm better like this _he had told his brother acting casual and non-chalant over his killing spree, but even with his ever present smirk fitted on his dark features he knew he wasn't fooling anyone, especially himself. When Damon had first returned to Mystic Falls the only person he had cared about was himself and doing anything in his power to free his beloved Katherine. He killed without hesitation and he always did it with a smile on his face, but over time he had changed, she had caused him to care and dammit he had hated her and loved her for it.

Years on end him and Enzo had been tortured, his cell mate more considering Damon when presented with fight or flight flew leaving his fallen friend behind and not once looking back. With Elena gone from his life he turned back to his vendetta against the Augustine Society doing any means necessary to obtain information on finding Doctor Wes. By any means necessary this had meant threatening to get others to do their bidding, and unfortunately Bonnie, the Witch was one of the people they need, and the threat had been against Jeremy to make her more agreeable. Though his expression never showed it upon his approach in the hall disturbing the two love bird he had felt guilt course through him seeing Jeremy's teasing expression, thinking Damon had just been playing along, but he hadn't been and Enzo had made sure of that when he had abducted Baby Gilbert making the witch hurry the process along. Nothing was harder for Damon than keeping up the charade at the Ball when it was revealed to "Elena" what had happened with Jeremy, he had to hand it to Katherine she had earned an Emmy at her performance because even the disappointment and betrayal in her eyes was enough to cause Damon's stomach to sink, but rather than show it he had instead forced a calculated smirk on his expression.

Over the years and hell recently Damon had killed countless people, innocent souls and never once felt any sense of remorse because of it. Deep down Damon had always waited for karma to come around from the corner and bite him in the ass, because he knew he was deserving of it. Karma seemed to show itself the moment veins pulsated beneath his eyes, eyes becoming blood shot red and fangs showcasing themselves from behind his gums before launching himself at the man in front of him and tearing through his skin. Control had always been something Damon was skilled at, but he found that he couldn't stop himself from the blood lust and that blood lust that had radiated through him resulted in him draining the guy dry and ripping off his head in the process. Being the Ripper had been Stefan's thing, not Damon's but circumstances were different because it wasn't humans that he now found himself craving, it was Vampire's his own kind.

That night Damon had been at the barn house, finally to himself after Enzo had left with good reason he found himself lost in thoughts. His reckless nature was to blame for this entire mess, the path he had chosen to take had made the heartache easier to bear, but it had been the wrong route to take. This road had resulted in Damon being injected with the vampire serum, or what Damon liked to call the cannibalism vampire drug which meant it wasn't safe to return back to Mystic Falls, because even if he wanted to he was a hazard to those who had cared about, and loved. Stefan and Elena showing up hadn't been a huge surprise seeing as they were do-gooder's and for a moment at the sight of Elena he had allowed himself to feel a flicker of hope until registering how bad this was. He had struggled to push Elena through the house and back outside in hopes for her to take the hint, but she had surprised him further by taking a bold step forward and cutting her wrist. Panic had raced through every part of him the moment he caught onto the scent of blood and he found he wanted nothing more than to sink his fangs into her flesh, but he resisted. Elena made matters worse when she practically thrust her wrist in front of his face, and even with how much he was struggling it was like a person putting a hand in front of a lion, and without hesitation he snapped, latching onto her throat and digging his fangs in. It had been euphoric as her life source smoothly ran down his throat, in the back of his head he knew it was Elena but he couldn't bring himself to pull away. He could see everything happening around him including Elena kicking a stake towards Stefan's direction, but rather than staking him Damon felt a piece of glass pierce through him causing him to sag to the ground. When he awoke he had been greeted to a familiar place, locked away in the downstairs cellar with chains holding his monstrous self from escaping. Gaze peering from the bars to see his younger brother looking in on him as if he was some animal. Maybe part of Damon had deserved a pat on the back seeing as his comment about Elena's behavior had been what caused the wheels to start turning in Stefan and Caroline's head. While they had been the ones to connect the dots that it was Katherine, Damon had been thinking the complete opposite, Elena wanted him dead, and just the thought alone was enough to break him.

When Stefan had given him the play by play on what needed to be done Damon had felt absolutely useless at the fact that his Baby Bro still kept him locked up, and adding to that he had brought in a baby sitter, Tyler Lockwood. It hadn't been difficult to get a rise out of the kid and the second he was dumb enough to enter the cell Damon struck, and just like that the lion was out of its cage. The plan had been to find Doctor Wes and threaten him in order to obtain the antidote, but instead Wes had pissed Damon off causing Damon to play the tit for tat game as he threw the Doctor onto the table and played his own version of Operation on him, gauging out the doctors eye's included, considering that seemed to be a signature move now by Damon.

Though the plan hadn't gone as planned the moment that Damon got the call from Stefan he knew seeing Katherine's demise was an opportunity he just couldn't miss as he raced back to the Boarding House. Instead of going right inside though Damon hid himself away outside in the shadows knowing that when it came to Katherine she always seemed to have a back-up plan and just in-case she decided to flee she'd run straight into his arms. The clicking of heels caught his attention as he remained in his perch, immediately he took note of the determination that Katherine took with each step. It was safe to say she was no longer parading as Elena considering there was a confidence to her step and a sway of her hips that Elena wasn't known for having. Without even knocking he watched as she grasped the handle of the door, pausing for a moment before swinging it open and striding right inside. The second that the door closed shut Damon came out from the shadows now moving closer towards the house, heading towards the front door leaning against it. Seeing as he felt he needed to be out here, but not wanting to miss out on the confrontation he uses his enhanced hearing to listen in.

_You came back for me_

Nadia's voice catching his attention and he can hear the surprise in her tone, the shock that Katherine actually took the risk to come see her. Instantly he's reminded of when he had the werewolf bite, on his death bed and ready to touch the Grim Reaper's hand, but by some dare he say miracle enter Katherine Pierce with the cure _and you still came _his own words ringing in his ears recalling how shocked he had been that she had actually done something that wasn't for herself for a change.

_I won't leave you again _

Katherine's voice now coming into the conversation and he can hear the promise in her tone. At this moment in time she won't be making a run for it, she's here till the very end. Nadia is next to speak asking if she brought something to cure her, that something having to be Klaus's blood because if anyone is an expert on werewolf bites it's Damon.

_Klaus's blood would have saved you if I had asked for it _regret clear in Katherine's tone and maybe, maybe if things had been different like her not manipulating and taking possession of the woman he loves, maybe, maybe he would have reached out to Klaus. If Klaus wouldn't do it for Damon he knew damn well he would have done it for Caroline, but things were different, Katherine had deceived them all and she had done it for selfish reasons. Damon half expects Nadia to recoil with how selfish Katherine is for once again choosing herself, but he's shocked when she comes off as understanding knowing her mama dearest would have suffered the consequences at his feet.

_You would have been alive and now it's too late _he can hear the regret from Katherine's voice, and there's a beautiful irony to it all, because it is too late, it's too late for both of them. Nadia will die tonight because of the bite and Katherine will meet her demise the second the traveler's dagger is thrust into her chest. Gasping is heard, Nadia trying to catch her breath causing Damon to inwardly flinch recalling how much of a bitch the symptoms of a werewolf bite are. _My mother's name is Katherine I'm looking for her _determination yet confusion in her tone as he casts his gaze downwards towards the steps "confusion" he whispers to himself remembering how he had gone in and out between being caught in the present and stuck in the past.

_You found me Nadia I'm right here _the gentleness in her tone catching him by surprise and even though he's not inside with the rest of them, watching the scene he knows at this time Katherine has her hand resting on her forehead, stroking her temple in what she hopes to be a soothing gesture. _She is a liar and a murderer, she manipulates, she betrays she'll do anything to survive _Nadia's voice now taking over and even though she hasn't spent much time with her mother she's got her down perfectly.

_Nadia _there _is _a slight stutter to Katherine's voice and he can tell right now she's shaking her head, trying to deny the statement in order to make things right with her daughter, calm her, but deep down knowing it's all true. _No I'm right here Nadia look at me _there it is again a gentleness to her tone that Damon and the rest of the gang are far from use to. _Look at me _a slight pleading to her tone _I'm here I'm right here _desperation laced in her words hoping for her daughter to see that she hasn't let her done completely.

_I'm looking for my mother _

Damon's eyes falling shut for a moment hearing the delirium in Nadia's voice knowing death is on its way for her. It's odd considering before he would have given anything to get a front row seat to this show, and now, now he's grateful that he doesn't have to see this scene happening before him. There's devotion in Nadia's statement and he knows it's the same tone she used when approaching strangers in hopes to find Katherine's whereabouts. The determination dripping from her tone proving how much Nadia loved her mother and how she had spent her entire life searching for her, he can relate, granted he knew were Katherine had been, or fooled into thinking, but he can relate with the waiting and hope to catch some flicker of happiness. This poor granted the gift of eternity but deep down being a burden considering even all her years of living hadn't even been lived. Nadia had sacrificed so much for Katherine, for her mother and now that she had found her instead of saying hello she was really saying goodbye.

_This is not what your life should have been five hundred years searching for a mother who ended up being me. _Damon can tell even Katherine is disgusted with herself, ashamed of herself, he hears the slight intake of breath as she pauses for a moment and he knows she's trying to keep her emotions in check. _Let me show you what your life would have been what your perfect day would have been like _it's odd as he compares and contrasts between himself and Katherine knowing right now she was giving her daughter a behind the scenes look on what her life should have turned out like. Not moving from his spot, locked on the conversation he waits for Katherine to begin speaking again, knowing she's concentrating enough to get inside Nadia's head so that she can take control of the dream. _You and I had a little cottage _his yes falling shut trying to imagine the scene that Katherine is painting out before Nadia part of him wondering if in this dream Katherine is a vampire or human _it was an ordinary summer day _ordinary being the keyword and he knows she's most likely saying one of her dreams that she had once held onto before her baby had been ripped from her hold. _You'd been playing outside, you were tired and it was time for bed you told me about the fort you had built out in the woods by the river _and knowing Katherine she had probably snuck over a few times, just to take a quick peek and make sure her daughter was alright, and most importantly safe. _So I asked if I could visit and you said when the sun came up in the morning and I said goodnight Nadia _the scene painted perfectly in his head as he imagines Katherine sitting at the side of the bed, making sure that her baby girl is all tucked in and ready for slumber _sleep well. _There's silence now, and Damon knowsthat Katherine's goodnight to her daughter was her way of saying goodbye _she died at peace _he thinks to himself opening his eyes and he's shocked to be greeted to blurriness, eyes welling _no _reminding himself that this is Katherine and he will feel no pity for her, not after everything that she has done. As quick as the tears had formed they were now gone as he blinked them away. 

_You're mother loves you _and out of all the lies that have passed through Katherine's lips he knows that she's telling the truth. Though they had known each other shortly from Nadia's devotion and Katherine's dream she had given he knows that through the years they had carried each other in each other's hearts. Releasing a soft sigh the moment he catches onto Katherine's hitched breaths knowing she's trying to keep up appearances, refusing to look weak to the people who in a few moments will be ending her. _So this is it _his head practically spinning at the nonchalant tone in her voice, covering up any hint of remorse or sadness, and he knows, he knows this is it "show-time" he whispers to himself pushing any feelings of remorse and pity away from what had just happened a few seconds ago. Knowing Katherine all too well he puts himself in position, leaning against the side of the door, and just as predicted that door swings open, the brunette's face blurring towards him, but is halted by him blocking her pathway "hello Katherine" he drawls out offering her his signature smirk "didn't think I'd miss this did ya" and it's true, part of him wishing he hadn't even been around for the first part of the show, because for those short seconds he had felt sorry for her. He can see the revelation reflecting in her dark orbs and she probably figured he wouldn't be around for something like this seeing as he'd be dealing with his cannibalistic problem, but feeding on Lockwood had helped and he knew he'd be good for a couple more hours before he'd have to retreat back into his cage again. Stepping forward it's like they are participating in some sort of tango, one step forward for him and one step backward for her, closing the door behind them showing her this time there was no way out.

Damon watches as she finally turns around, casting her gaze towards the rest of the gang and he could see in her stance she's finally accepted her fate. "Okay so who's got the knife" she asks with her back to him, his gaze flicking towards his leather jacket before shifting his attention straight ahead. "Which one of you is going to get to kill the illusive Katherine Pierce" her question almost taunting, and it practically gives him whiplash at how calm she seems to be in this situation _its Katherine _he reminds himself. While she remains closer to everyone else in the room he keeps his position in the back, lagging behind, arms folded in front of him standing very businesslike and shockingly for the first time keeping silent.

"Is it you Tyler because I triggered the werewolf curse, gave you an identity and made you madder" she asks as Damon watches her approach Rover, getting into his space, because that's what she enjoys doing, making a person uncomfortable, but from Tyler's reply of you've done nothing Damon can tell Tyler won't be falling into her trap anytime soon. "Oh please Tyler if I hadn't walked into your life you'd just be a wasted nobody with a boozy mom and a temper problem" even with her back to him Damon knows that there is a mischievous glint reflecting in her irises, and it only increases when he watches Tyler take a step forward _scratch that….doesn't take much to rattle the doggies cage _he amusingly thinks to himself holding back a chuckle. Thankfully before things can get ugly though Blondie Forbes steps in now causing Katherine to throw her attention over towards her way.

Damon's gaze trained on Katherine, following her every move "and you" she begins "I'm not worried about you offing me because we both know I made you better by making you a vampire." Shifting his gaze over towards Caroline watching her expression and he even knows she can't argue against it, because she is. When Damon had first returned to Mystic Falls and chosen Caroline to be his personal happy meal toy he hadn't given a rat's ass about her, because she had been the cliché definition of self absorbed, annoying and slightly dimwitted cheerleader. Never would have Damon predicted she'd actually end up being an asset to the team, let alone him caring about her _lets go with tolerate _he corrects. _Goodbye Katherine _her only statement she's able to supply "bye, bye Caroline" replies Katherine as he takes note of the chipperness in her tone and he can't help but wonder if she's making fun of her.

Stepping further into the room his eyes follow Katherine as she makes her way towards the Quarterback "aw the one girl in the room who actually appreciates how beautiful you are"rolling his eyes _I'm sure if her diabolical plan failed in hopping on my brother's dick Matty Boy would have been next in her sights_ "you wouldn't stab me in the heart would you Matty Blue" not even giving him the chance to answer "nah I don't think so you will definitely go down as the best night I never had" arching his brow at that completely false statement. Katherine's attention now trained on Jeremy and Damon finds himself flinching for a moment recalling the last time he had been in the same room as Jeremy he had almost died _good going you idiot. _ Part of Damon though deep down knew he wouldn't let it get that far, if Enzo had threatened or harmed Jeremy in front of Damon he wouldn't have hesitated driving a stake straight through his old companions heart. "Well Little Gilbert" snapping himself from his guilt ridden thoughts as Katherine begins her goodbye speech with Jeremy "it was nice to have a little brother for a second there" huh sincerity, shocking "when you weren't being so damn annoying" _now we're back to normal. _"Bon, Bon" passing Glinda the Good completely "no need for goodbyes, catch you on the flip side."

Stefan he expects her to turn her attention towards his youngest brother, because why would Damon even expect a goodbye? Time and time again she had stated he was nothing to her. Add to the fact that he had killed her and screwed with her head while she had been on her death bed it only made sense to him that she wouldn't grant him the pleasure or rather displeasure of a goodbye. _She broke my heart again….technically she was still in Elena's body but that's twice _surprisingly enough she's not even sparing a glance towards Stefan, instead her gaze is locked on him, his gaze now locked on her as they participate in their own stare down.

"Damon" her hands folded across her chest, hips tilted slightly with her head cocked to the side, his body mirroring the almost exact pose as they stand across from each other facing off. "Oh how you'd love nothing more than to drive that blade right through me."

Maybe before when he hadn't known what it was like to go through with killing her he would have agreed with such an assumption and done it with a smile on his face, but this time was different. Killing Katherine that night hadn't been as joyous as he would have thought, to this day her pleads, begging and screaming still haunted him and deep down Damon knew if Elena hadn't been present eventually he would have dropped his shoulder in defeat, he wouldn't have fed her to Silas, because even Damon couldn't be that cruel. _Maybe things would have turned out differently _"we've already done this kitty Kat" he smoothly states, clicking his tongue and keeping his expression calm as ever, she wasn't the only one with a good poker face "said all I've needed to say."

"I know but I never got to say what I needed to say to you" _here it comes go ahead make me feel like dirt _expecting her to give it her best shot. Brow arching slightly catching how her expression seemed to soften as she paused for a moment, his gaze never once drifting from hers "I'm sorry" brows knitting in confusion at her sudden admission _what the hell _trying to keep his expression calm and collected. "You blame me for who you are and I'm sorry" well that wasn't headline news or anything seeing as he had made it quite vocal at her going away death bed drinking game bash how she had screwed everyone over, including him, and it seemed whenever Damon would lose it she'd somehow in one way of another be the person the cut the thread. Casting his gaze towards the ground for a moment before lifting it the second she begins to speak again "I'm sorry that I turned you" seeing her take one step forward as she approached him "I'm sorry that you didn't get to die as a forgotten nobody on a bloody battlefield. ..that your father didn't get to live another day disgraced by you." Close, she was so very close to him now, dangerously close and part of him wanted right then and there to end her as she brought up past demons, his father included, but he held his ground somewhat curious wanting to know where she was heading with this. "Damon I'm sorry that I gave you life purpose, passion drive and desire" narrowing his gaze at her half annoyed that she seemed to once again be making it out to be that all the hell she had put him through have been a favor "I'm sorry that you are who you are because I'm the one who taught you how to love."

_A set of customary and often mechanically performed procedures or activities, this is known as a routine, and it seemed Damon Salvatore had perfected this routine seeing as this had been his fifth time getting kicked out of another prestige university. Seated in the carriage Damon shifted his glance out the window to see if they were nearing the Salvatore Manor and he had to stop himself from rudely rolling his eyes, because as predicted, just like clockwork his father was starting with the "you're such a disappointment" speech causing Damon to show an ounce of respect as he focused his attention across from him locking eyes with a displeased Giuseppe Salvatore.___

_"Honestly Damon when are you going to shape up" his father asks as he raises a hand to his temple rubbing against it in frustration keeping his attention trained on his eldest son. "Kicked out of the university for illegal gambling on the school grounds and fraternizing with the young ladies….I sent you there for your studies why would you ignore them?"___

_Once shockingly enough there had been a time where Damon had been only solely focused on his studies, but even with such successes he made never once did his father praise him for his accomplishments, only criticize and find faults in each task that Damon did. After awhile Damon finally realized that no matter how hard he had tried or pushed himself he'd never end up in the limelight like his younger brother Stefan, the Saint who could literally do no wrong, the Saint who was praised time and time again. Rather than get emotional over it Damon decided to have fun with it, and considering it wasn't his money that was being pissed away he found himself living to the title of being a disappointment. Snapping from his daze he looks up at his father wearing a smug expression as he shoots him a sly grin "what can I say father other things proved to be much more entertaining than actual studies."___

_Giuseppe could only shake his head, silence encasing the carriage for a moment as he glared daggers at Damon, irritation clearly displaying on his weary expression. "It is reasons such as this for why I will not be leaving my business to you seeing as you will run it to the ground Stefan thought" he begins but is rudely cut off by Damon.__  
__"My most prized possession he will keep my business running strong" Damon mimics his father's usual speech "Yes I know….Dear Stefan the son who can do no wrong" he mutters just as the carriage slowly begins to come to a halt. Now reaching its destination "deepest apologies that I wish not to kiss your ass the way Stefan the Good does."___

_"DAMON" he roars out ready to slap him upside the head, but with the carriage coming to a stop he draws his hand back giving a curt nod to the carriage men as he opens the door. Stepping out yet the moment Damon steps out he latches, grabbing onto his arm, his grip tight "do not talk ill of your brother like that, Stefan has done right by me, he is deserving of each praise that I give you" increasing his grip "you however are a complete shame, and disgrace and I only hope that with you soon joining the confederate army they will be able to finally shape you up into someone who is worth it."___

_"Perhaps no one will be able to tame me" he shoots back trying to shake himself of his father's grip "the confederate army, the chance of dying over something I don't even believe in" he thinks to himself gritting his teeth together "maybe I'm just deemed to be bad."___

_"Brother, father"___

_Another voice, Stefan, Damon's younger brother now being introduced into the conversation "Miss Katherine has arrived" the voice announces itself causing the two men to instantly drop the bickering as they focus their attention on the girl standing before them. Damon has to stop himself from rolling his eyes "Miss Katherine" his father's displeasing tone transforming to warm and welcoming taking on the role of the oh so gracious host. "Welcome my dear it's a true pleasure to finally meet you."___

_A vision, a true and breath taking vision was standing just inches from him as he stood completely entranced staring at the angel before him, his very breath hitching in his throat the moment her dark and alluring eyes met his own. "Damon….Damon" his father's chiding voice ringing in his ears giving him a quick nudge causing him to break from his trance "say something, do something" he scolds himself, falling into the Southern gentleman his mother raised him to be "Miss Katherine" he greets reaching out to accept her gloved hand, and he hadn't even completely touched it before he found her drawing her hand back, his brow raised for a moment at her sudden behavior. "Oh…she's one of those southern no good for anybody Southern Belles" he thinks to himself causing his interest in her too slowly vanish. "Fear not Miss Katherine my hands are clean as ever cleanliness is important to me" he explains as he mockingly raises his hands up so she can examine them "your precious gloves are still perfectly intact and far from tainted" he coolly delivers offering a devilish smirk before brushing past his younger brother, father and angelic yet prude house guest as he heads into the house.___

_"DAMON" Giuseppe's tone completely repulsed at his sons lack of manners towards their new house guest, his gaze locking with his eldest son silently praying that he'll make up for his sudden rudeness, but he finds himself completely appalled as Damon gives a careless little way strutting into the house and disappearing up the stairs. With a heavy sigh slipping from his lips he turns his attention back to Katherine "my deepest apologies dear it seems my eldest son doesn't remember the proper way to greet someone" he explains casting his gaze towards Stefan "you don't need to worry though Stefan" walking over to him and resting his hand on his shoulder "will be here if you need….Damon will soon be gone and proving he has something worthy in him."__  
______

_Upstairs Damon crossed into his room taking note of the fact that nothing had changed about it. Shrugging off his waist jacket he sets it neatly on his bed before walking to the window and flicking his attention downward just in time to see Stefan and his father lead Katherine inside. Disappearing from view Damon glances down at his finger that had touched Katherine. "Was for only a second yet my whole body is ablaze….I can only imagine how the pleasure would be ten times greater feeling her skin against my own" he thinks to himself "Katherine" he whispers before shaking himself of the silly thought._

Losing his mother at a young age had caused Damon to lose his youth, forcing him to grow up fast and try to be someone his father would be proud to call his son, but unfortunately for Damon no matter what he did he was always looked down upon. For the longest time even into early adult hood Damon had believed he had been fated to remain stuck in such a traditional routine, but the day he had laid eyes on Miss Katherine Pierce all that had changed, and he knew that his life would never be the same, and he had been right. Katherine had introduced Damon to a whole other world, a much darker world and though many men would have fled after finding out her secret Damon had stayed because if anything her telling him had made him love her more, because she had trusted him enough to share something so personal. Damon had loved Katherine so fiercely allowing his love for her to completely consume him, and when he did lose her and turned his attention to the rest of the female population he never put his heart into any of those relationships, because Damon had already known what it felt like to love so powerfully that no woman could compare to Katherine, and it took over a century for someone to finally fill Katherine's place, Elena. This girl, this human had snuck up on him causing him to care, give a crap about people, do everything and feel everything he had vowed himself long ago no longer to feel, but Elena had drawn it all out. Damon had allowed himself to be completely consumed by his love for Elena, and rather than run from it he had embraced it because he had known such a feeling long ago, because Katherine had taught him to love. There was no way in hell though that Damon would admit that to Katherine, and he didn't need to give her more reason to feel smug. Instead he had chosen the easy way out, canting his head slightly to the side "see you in hell Katherine" and that's as much as a goodbye as he'll give her.

Just like that he watches as she slowly turns around now face to face with his brother _great another you're my true love….blah, blah, blah gag me _casting his gaze towards the floor hoping to get this over with. "Stefan" holding back a groan knowing this was going to make him feel the need to bang his head against a wall, several times. "I always wondered what it would be like to be loved by you" _here we go the same song played over nonstop _"when I met you in 1864 I wasn't planning on settling down in Mystic Falls, but something drew me in" she begins to explain causing Damon to cast his gaze up _the all mighty universe…..tell me you ship Katherine with Stefan and Elena seems a bit greedy to me _biting back a growl. "You were the traditional Southern gentleman and I found myself completely charmed by you, wanting your affections" she takes a step forward and Damon can tell she's broken space completely as she rests her hands on Stefan's chest _like sands through the hourglass so are the days of the Steferine Diaries _shoving his hands into his jean pockets really not in the mood to see this display of affection. "You had such innocence and you still viewed the world in a good light….you were the type of man that my father would have happily approved of" _yeah, yeah we get it Stefan the Saint _really was this ever going to end? "I could see the whole white picket fences with you….you were my safe choice…the type of choice I could make where if it came down to it and Klaus did know my whereabouts I'd be able to run without looking back, because you know I'll always choose myself." Flicking his gaze towards his brother he takes in his every expression _you weren't played for over a century so really I don't understand why you make it out to be such a big deal _then again it seemed like everything was always about his brother "and you" Damon's interest now perked as he notices Katherine's hazel orbs are locked on him.

"You snuck up on me" shaking her head "I was charmed by the younger brother, already knowing what I wanted, but you I wasn't expecting to have my interest peeked by the eldest brother. You were different from Stefan I knew the moment I watched the exchange between you two and your father" her gaze flicking to Stefan for a brief moment "you had treated your father like any son should, with respect, but you" her attention now back on Damon "you talked back to him, and it was clear you showed no respect for him …there was something reckless about you and it drew me in as did those baby blues" a hint of a smile playing on her lips "you weren't someone to follow the rules and neither was I."

Both brother's had shared a look of confusion wondering why Katherine felt the need to repeat History 101 with them "spare me the lesson Katherine, Stefan and I were both there a century has gone by but give us credit we remember" he comments "if this is your way of hoping to prolong the inevitable its not going to work."

"I know that tonight is my last night" she finally admits, letting it sink in for a moment her gaze glancing around the room somewhat surprised that everyone still has remained quiet "but I have a story to tell and I want you to listen" her gaze flicking back and forth between the brothers "you owe me at least that."

"Owe you" Damon begins to say ready to give her every reason in the book why they didn't owe her, but he doesn't get to finish his sentence because he's being cut off by Stefan "let her finish Damon." Katherine giving an appreciative smile towards Stefan before it turns to a smirk "see over a century later and still the Southern gentleman." Oh fantastic another list of why his brother was so amazing "lovely" he mutters under his breath but mockingly zips his lips when he sees both Katherine and Stefan glaring at him. "As I was saying" she continues "I was drawn to you Damon I knew that I shouldn't be because there were warning signs in my head telling me I needed to stay clear of you, but I couldn't….throughout the years up until 1864 I had always been in control with my emotions, but the day I met you was the first time that it slipped" a bitter sweet smile pulling at her lips recalling the moment as if it had been yesterday. " When you stepped out of the carriage and I saw you for the first time I….I couldn't keep my eyes off of you, you were so handsome with your dark curls, and when you came close and I saw your brilliant blues I….it was like I was suddenly at a loss for breath" licking her lips "your father and brother were speaking and you and I were just in our own world staring" correcting herself "gazing at one another, it wasn't until your father broke us out of our trance when he began to lecture you on how rude you were being towards your new house guest.

Damon was following along with everything Katherine was saying but he still wasn't understanding the point of this all. Recalling that day perfectly, even with what he felt towards her now he still had deemed that encounter as special. "I ended up reaching for your gloved hand to give proper introduction but you pulled it away….and instantly I thought you were one of those Southern snobs who looked down upon everyone including me."

"That wasn't it at all" taking a step forward, but not close enough to test waters. "When I saw you reaching for my hand all I kept thinking was he's going to touch me, he's going to touch me" she repeats "I felt as if my own heart was going to beat out of my very chest …and it terrified me, overwhelmed me because the last time I had felt that way had been when I was human" she confesses. "Our hands touched for the briefest of moments and even then I felt that spark and that's why I drew it back so fast, because I didn't like that not even knowing you for a day…and yet you had such power over me."

How was it possible that she had just changed his view on the story, on their past. Why was she making it suddenly sound like she had held their encounter as a moment dear to her? _It's Katherine even close to death she still wishes to play games _"that's all fine and dandy Katherine taking a stroll down memory lane but fool me once shame on you, fool me twice" waving his finger in her direction "don't for a second think I believe you actually gave a rats ass about that day considering when you were on your death bed you gave me this whole story on how you thought the universe had put you and Stefan together….fated to meet."

"At the time it happened I believed exactly that" she confirms sparing a glance towards Stefan taking note of his confused expression "originally I was supposed to be residing at the Lockwood's but Emily and I came across you in the woods, your carriage broken down and you were so handsome…I was entranced by you I took it to be some sign that I was meant to see you again."

"That's really precious" Damon sneers "but tick tock goes the bitch time clock, lets speed up the process because I have a couple inner demons of my own I'd like to admit but you aren't the person I need to say them to."

Huffing at how truly stubborn he was "I thought that the universe had given me a sign that it was Stefan who I belonged with….but the moment, the second I saw you step out from that carriage all thoughts of that vanished…no one had ever made me feel the way you had Damon a single look, lingering touch and I found myself losing control of myself…unhinged and it scared me, you scared me Damon."

"Where is this going Katherine" impatience clear on his tone, now folding his arms to rest across his broad chest.

"Damon you scared me, you were the dangerous choice don't you get it" advancing another step forward now in the middle of both brothers, Stefan on her right side, the right choice, and Damon standing at her left, the odd one out until she realizes he's standing at where her heart would be. "You were the wrong choice because you were the dangerous choice….you loved me with no compulsion necessary even with my secret I didn't need to compel you not to fear me, unlike Stefan."

Casting his gaze towards his brother who shifts uncomfortably at his spot "I accepted that side of you fangs and all because you had trusted me with your secret….with your life if anything" hesitating for a moment "your secret made me love you more."

"And that's what scared me Damon, because you weren't like most men, you weren't like your brother. You didn't abide by the rules and you threw caution to the wind….and when it came to loving me you loved me all of me so powerfully, faithfully, devotedly, tenderly" she lists knowing she could go on "I had never had that in my life even as a human….the way you loved me terrified me."

"Well" not knowing what to say, feeling out of place as the Justice League of Idiots who are still locked in place seem quite interested in this conversation taking place. "My apologies if I had known then what I know now I would have been sure to just love you half assed" he hisses through clenched teeth, but that wasn't him because when Damon loved it was either all or nothing.

"You loved with reckless abandon you did anything that I asked of you and you didn't even hesitate with your answer when you told me how you wanted to turn. I didn't need to persuade you or reason with you….you told me how you wanted it because you wanted to spend forever with me."

"Yeah my mistake, I get it" waving his hand dismissively "I was an idiot….loud and clear."

"Ugh" she groans in frustration "you don't get it at all" now it's her time to let out a low hiss "I'm not calling you an idiot….I'm not faulting you for the way you loved me I'm telling you that you were the dangerous choice….the risky choice….the wrong choice that if I had chosen would have ended up with me dead."

Confusion now evident on his expression, the look of annoyance gone as he stands there trying to make sense of what she's just said "what"?

Walking up to him she grabs the lapels of his jacket "don't you see Damon before 1864 the choice was easy…me….I never allowed myself to call a place home because the second I got word that Klaus was coming or near I'd flee without a look back…..when I say Stefan was the safe choice, the right choice I mean that it would have been easy for me to pack up and leave because I knew what him and I had wasn't real" she softly confesses. "Stefan didn't love me fully because I took that right away from him when I compelled him to not fear me….I loved Stefan I did, but I wasn't in love with him." A small gasp escaping someone and she's pretty sure it's Caroline, but she ignores it keeping her focus locked on Damon. "One afternoon in your bedroom quarters we were laying in bed, you had your arm draped around me and I felt perfectly content I told you that out in public….to everyone else I was known as Katherine Pierce but to you" hesitantly reaching up she lightly rests her hand on his cheek "behind closed doors, with you I was Katerina Petrova." The pad of her thumb brushing over his cheek and she's somewhat surprised that he hasn't flinched away from her touch. "Damon with you I felt human again….you were the dangerous choice because for the first time in my life if the choice came down to me or you" she swallows hard "I would have chosen you…and I would have ended up dead for it…..or you."

Thousands of expressions flooding his dark features, trying to let her words sink in, but refusing to believe them "no" shaking his head as he places his hand atop hers swatting it away, acting as if suddenly her touch burns him. "No you're lying again."

"Maybe we should give them some space"

Damon's gaze thrown over toward Caroline and though he knows she means well he refuses to let that happen "stay where you are….all of you" he half growls somewhat fearing what he'd do if they leave him alone with Katherine.

"Damon" Katherine begins trying once again to reach out to him but he rejects the touch.

"No" shaking his head "this is what you do you lie, because you did turn me Katherine, and Stefan" meeting his brother's gaze for a brief moment "and instead of staying like you promised….letting us start an eternity together you fled" he bitterly spats "nice try but no."

"I was protecting you" she throws back at him "when I got word that Klaus was making his way to Mystic Falls I planned everything accordingly…it was all set to go" knowing she didn't need to tell this part of the story because they were all versed in it "I had to leave."

"You should have just told me Katherine" his 1864 self surfacing "I would have run with you…. I would have protected you."

"From Klaus" tipping her head back and releasing a bitter chuckle "yes Damon you a newly turned Vampire would have been able to protect me from a centuries old Original Vampire who could have ended you before you even had the chance to blink."

Damon's mouth opens ready to fire back, but closes as he considers her words knowing she's right. "I think at the time I would have accepted death because at least I would have died knowing I had died for love and it had been real."

"Damon" her tone half scolding, half pleading risking the chance and interlocking their hands together, raising them to her chest "what we had was real."

For a moment his gaze drops to their interlocked hands before he snatches his hands back from her "you're lying….does I never loved you Damon, it was always Stefan ring any bells" he asks with an arched brow. Hell he hated the fact that still to this day thinking of the night still caused a deep pang in his chest.

"Lying" she repeats with a scoff "you're so quick to point out that every word out of my mouth is a lie so why couldn't you point out the biggest one of them all" she half shouts to him "I lied to you that night Damon because I wanted to spite you….I wanted to hurt you the way you had hurt me."

Damon had thought the wind had suddenly been knocked from him _I lied to you that night _holding onto the admission. The second that she states how she wanted to hurt him the way he had hurt her causes anger to rise "hurt you….hurt you I was willing to put the past in the past, I was willing to start over with you Katherine because that's how much I loved you" he hisses out "I loved you enough to push back the century of pain I had endured over your departure….I loved you enough to push back the fact that you weren't in the tomb in the first place….I loved you enough to give you a second chance and I'm the one that hurt you?" A low growl escaping past his lips as he takes a bold step forward "you caused my world to shatter that night Katherine….you destroyed me and because of it…it resulted in" his gaze for a moment fixing on Jeremy "me doing something reckless that still to this day I regret more than anything."

Her brown eyes fall closed for a moment, the image of Damon's broken expression that night instantly flooding her, seeing the hope that had been in his eyes at his speech and watching it quickly diminish as she ripped it away. "You hurt me Damon by betraying me" catching his brow arching in silent question she continues "at the Masquerade Ball when we were all trapped upstairs I told Stefan that I had watched him over the years" smirking slightly "I did that to get a rise out of you, to taunt you, and I did check up on Stefan, but I kept my eyes on you too Damon….I saw you start off still as this Southern gentleman who charmed young belles but still was hesitant in giving into the predator that he was, I saw you learn to accept what you were…who you were and you fed without guilt…..I saw you over the years charm women into your bed….but it didn't anger me because I knew that you were using them for that itch that needed to be scratched….and that hunger that needed to be satiated." Hazel orbs locked on Damon watching his expression "I knew that I was still in your heart….I knew I was the person that you longed for" licking her lips "the night on the porch" taking note of the sudden shift in his expression "you weren't the Damon I was use to seeing….you were kind, gentle and it reminded me of the man that I had loved back in 1864 only that man wasn't speaking to me he was speaking to Elena." The way that she delivers her doppelgangers name sounding like pure poison as it slips past her lips "I had kept my eyes on Elena too and I knew how faithful she was to Stefan….I knew she wouldn't had let you go through with kissing her, but you were standing right in front of me….within arm's reach and you were looking at me the way you did when we shared our first kiss…I couldn't give it up…which is why I was selfish and I let you kiss me and I kissed you back" she pauses for a moment allowing him to let this all process "over a century….one hundred and forty five years away from each other and yet that kiss….it was like fireworks and part of me was so sure that the kiss would give it away, give me away….and I wanted it to, I wanted you to realize it was me, but you didn't you kissed me absolutely breathless….there was so much passion and longing behind that kiss but it wasn't for me Damon….it was for her and I realized in that moment I no longer was the person who possessed your heart."

Damon had remained eerily silent as she began to give her side of the story. He found himself in a mix between confusion and annoyance. "Let me get this straight I spent over a century wanting to be with your ass" biting back a growl "I finally open the tomb only come to find out you were never there to begin with and instead of pining away and letting myself be miserable I allow myself to feel for Elena and you take it as me betraying you" tossing his head back as he releases a rich chuckle "oh you really are a self obsessed bitch aren't you Katherine?"

Before Damon even has the chance to blink Katherine's blurring them over towards the wall pinning him against it, releasing a low hiss "I was just as faithful as you were to me" letting him see a flash of her fangs, her hand coiled around his throat "I didn't allow others to get into my heart" she venomously states. "I had spent all my time staying away from Mystic Falls, searching trying to find a way to end my enemy for good…to be free so that we could start the life I had promised you….I had sacrificed so much for you, and though your speech was heartfelt it didn't work….because all that kept coming back to me was that kiss that had intended to be for Elena, I wanted to hurt you the way you had hurt me….so I told you that I didn't love you, that I never loved and just to make it sting more I used your biggest paranoia against you….I told you it was always Stefan because I knew that would dig the knife in deeper….all your life you had lived in your brother's shadow and the moment I said it I could see how much I had crushed you."

Back meeting against the wall causing a low growl to emit from the back of his throat and though he'd love nothing more than to play tit for tat and throw her across the room he reminds himself that she possesses the woman he loves, and he doesn't want a scratch on her. Once she's finished he reverses the positions, her back now meeting the wall and him trapping her. "Congratulations Katherine you wanted to crush me and you did….but don't think for a second I'm actually going to believe that you loved me….that you wanted me rather than my brother….every chance you get you constantly remind me of what a sad excuse I was" snarling "how it's always Stefan….once a liar always a liar."

Raw unfiltered passion reflected in her eyes as she winced slightly with her head hitting the wall, inwardly cursing over the fact that this time Damon had more power over her, seeing as she was in a much younger body _still a new born vampire. _Her gaze fixed over towards everyone still standing in their places, ignoring the lifeless body on the couch knowing if she dared looked she'd fall apart, especially with Damon now in the room. Tonight was her last night and for the first time in years she was finally allowing herself to admit the truth and be vulnerable for a change. Silence draped over them as Katherine considered her choices, if words weren't convincing him then maybe actions would? "Then tell me Damon if you think I'm such a liar….that our past meant nothing to me then why is it I remember this" not giving him the chance to speak she takes a step forward, their bodies now pressed together, Elena's doe eyes looking up at him, but the sincerity and tenderness reflecting in them is Katherine's. Brown meeting blue, lifting her hand up she rests it on the side of his head, gently tilting it so the expanse of his neck is showing. She knows that she has an audience and more than anything she wishes they'd take the hint and leave, but she knows they won't because of Damon's demand _they are in for a show then _standing on the tips of her toes, lowering her mouth as her lips brush over where his pulse point would be. She can feel his body suddenly tense, hear that slight intake of breath and it's not because she's going to bite him, but because he knows exactly what she is trying to remind him of.

_The sun is basking on their entangled limbs, peeking through the curtains. Its mid afternoon, but they remain in bed. Stefan and Damon's father are doing errands in town causing Damon and Katherine to take advantage of their time alone. They've made love three times already, and though Damon is only a human Katherine deems him as insatiable, his hand grazing her naked flesh and from the look mirroring in his brilliant blues she knows he's ready to start with round four. "You sir have quite the impressive libido" she teased brushing his curled locks away from his face, wanting to see those beautiful eyes she found herself lost in time and time again. _

"_Can you blame me" snuggling closer to her, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck "when a breathtaking vision such as yourself is in my presence I'd be a fool not to want to make love to you time and time again." _

_A lyrical giggle escaping her as she feels him lightly nip against her neck "very good answer Mister Salvatore" she coos before placing her hand over his wrist, flipping the positions as she now hovers above him. _

_Baby blues now flicking their attention up at the temptress perched on his lap, his hands moving to rest on her hips "I aim to please Miss Katherine" he slyly states giving her a toothy grin, showcasing his pearly whites. _

"_So cheeky" relishing the feel of their naked bodies intertwined together "tell me" her hand not able to stop itself from running up and down his chest, enjoying the way she can feel his muscles flexing beneath her "where do you enjoy being kissed my love?"_

_A look of playfulness clear in his ocean blues as he looks up at her "oh you are well aware of that answer darling" giving a slight roll of his hips against hers emphasizing his answer._

"_Damon" she scolds, yet there's a smile on her lips "I'm being serious" giving his shoulder a light smack "other than there" deciding tit for tat, she mirrors the action giving a slight roll of her hips, smirking at the delicious sounds that escape him "where else do you enjoy having my mouth?"_

_Eyes rolling into the back of his head, having trouble focusing on the question already wanting, needing to be inside of her again, feeling empty without her. The touch of her finger tracing the seam of his lips returns him back to the present "you're going to laugh because of the irony of it all" he states with a small chuckle "but my weak spot when it comes to you is my neck." _

_Leaning down she presses a innocent kiss to his neck, feeling his body beneath her shudder in delight at the simple gesture. "It's not just ironic….it shows how much you trust me, knowing what I am" drawing herself back so she can better look at him "a humans neck when it comes to a vampire is the most vulnerable part of their body…and you trust me enough to let me kiss you there" dipping her head down she trails her lips along the expanse of his neck "I won't break such trust my love, I give you my word." _

_Arching his neck back "if you wish to bite me you can" he huskily whispers preparing himself for the slight pinch as her fangs pierce into his flesh, but instead Katherine surprises him by pressing a soft kiss to his neck, pulling herself back "as much as I'd love to accept such an offer I rather not feed just yet" her hand caressing his cheek, enjoying the way he instantly leans into her touch. Brown meeting a beautiful blue "make love to me Damon." _

A single breathy kiss placed over the spot against his neck, and he could feel her lips stretch to a smile because he actually shivered against her. They both were remaining absolutely silent and relieving memories of the past. Katherine hadn't been lying, feeding wise she had never broken his trust, unlike his little brother Katherine didn't take when she was hungry, she always waited for Damon to give her the go-ahead. As much as he hated to admit it he had trusted Katherine, because he knew anything he did for her was always willingly not forced. "So" clearing his throat "you remembered a past moment, big deal" staring at her for a long moment "if in some universe I was foolish to believe you it doesn't explain each time you've tried to have me killed….the dagger, choosing between Stefan and I on who John Gilbert would spare….you threw me under the bus, explain that."

Well at least he was tolerating her for a moment, giving her the chance to speak. "Yes John offered me a deal either I stay and help with Klaus or he'd kill Stefan….I could only save one of you."

"I know the tale Katherine" he impatiently cuts her off "you chose Stefan….shocker."

"The dagger wouldn't have killed you Damon….well" tilting her head to the side "let's just say you would have fallen into a deep slumber….but the moment the dagger was removed from Elijah you too would have awaken had a cliché sleeping beauty moment" she teased with that ever present smirk on her face.

"I don't believe you."

Obviously he wouldn't, she knew that, after all the lies she had told him it was easy for her to understand why he was having trouble seeing past fiction or reality with her. "Balance Damon you know there's always loopholes to everything….but the past is in the past I suppose you'll never know the truth, the point is you're still alive."

Casting a backwards glance he looks over at his brother silently staying in place. He's well aware things need to be wrapped up, but this is Katherine's last night on earth, alive, and if anyone deserves the truth it's him _if it even is the truth _the little voice in his head singsongs. "Still doesn't explain why you were always choosing Stefan."

_Here goes _"the only meaning I had to Klaus was to be a sacrifice for the ritual….to enact his hybrid side, and when I found out about it I ran, because I refused just sag my shoulders in defeat and accept my fate..I refused to serve my neck up on a platter just so he could get what he wanted."

If there was one thing Damon didn't blame Katherine for it was for her refusing to give up. Many people in such a position would have thrown the towel in knowing they were no match for the Original, but Katherine wasn't just anyone, she had the Petrova fire and because of it she had fought for her survival. Unfortunately for Katherine though her refusing Klaus had resulted in consequences, big consequences. Not really knowing what to say he gives a simple nod of his head for her to continue.

"Because of me refusing to give up my life I was punished for it….my family ripped from me, and even then I didn't give up….I ran, I ran from him and I knew if the chance presented itself he'd rip anything…..and anyone I loved away from me." For a moment she pauses, trying to push back the haunting images of what she had been greeted to upon returning home. "I left in 1864 because I knew if I had stayed he would have seen that I had built a life there…he would have seen the hope that I had to build a future….I left to protect you and Stefan, because I knew if I hadn't he would have killed you both and done it with a smile on his face."

Crossing his arms over his chest, steely blues locked on her brown orbs _Elena's _he reminds himself "keep going" he urges on still not sure what to say, and how to approach this.

"I told you how over the years I had checked up on you and Stefan…in the 1920's Chicago I was also tracking Klaus….stay one step ahead of your enemies" she reminds him "much to my surprise I ended up finding out that they had quite the bond….flash forward to the present with Klaus back from the semi dead and it was easy to see that beneath all that monstrous exterior he still craved Stefan's friendship."

Damon was well aware of the odd bromance that Stefan and Klaus had going, part of him wondering if there had been more that happened in the Appalachian Mountains considering Klaus always seemed to follow Stefan around like a puppy dog _no pun intended. _"So my brother and the Big Bad Wolf were friends….what's your point?"

"My point" a hint of frustration in her tone "is that as twisted as their friendship was Klaus cared about Stefan to the point where yes" her gaze flicking to Stefan standing curiously looking between the two "he would go through the trials of hurting him….but he'd never really kill him, because Stefan was his only link to friendship." Connecting her gaze back to Damon "I played my part well…..I made it clear to everyone every chance that I got about my affections for Stefan…..just to cover myself up, because I knew Klaus would find other means in hurting me because he wouldn't put a demise to his only friend….and my other enemies if given the chance would go after Stefan because they were all aware of what I felt." Nervously licking her lips "if Klaus knew of what I felt for you….if he knew that you were the one I wanted the life with he would have ended you no question….because you weren't of importance to him and your death would have been joyous for him because you would have been another person that he had ripped from me."

A pin could have dropped and even those were just human would have been able to hear it as silence took over the conversation completely at her statement. "Are" gathering his words together "are you saying that each time you chose Stefan" he trails off not even able to finish the sentence, in complete disbelief as he looks at her.

"I was choosing you" she finishes for him. "Flirting, touching, tender admissions to Stefan I did it all to convince others and even myself that Stefan was my true love because I knew the greatest type of revenge was taking someone away….the more I confirmed how you were nothing to me people and even I believed it. They wouldn't waste a kill on you because they'd believe it wouldn't have affected me, but in truth it would have destroyed me." She can see the confliction on his face, see the questions in his eyes "and I have chosen you before….it just wasn't know to you" her gaze drifting towards Stefan "tell him" Stefan's brows knitting in confusion "tell him about the night the Diabolical plan to kill Klaus went wrong."

Recognition instantly in the green eyed mans expression recalling that night perfectly, that night were everything that could go wrong, and the night that if things had played out differently his world would have crashed down around him.

Fully turning around now to face his brother "tell me what" he asks keeping his gaze trained on Stefan "floors all yours."

"The night at the Lockwood's party everything was going according to plan, it would have worked out perfectly Klaus would have been dead."

Damon was already aware of this so he wasn't really understanding story time. "Yeah, yeah" waving his hand "I know, I know if Klaus died his hybrids would have gone all crazy on me and killed me…I remember."

"Didn't you ever wonder how Stefan found out" Katherine's voice re-entering the conversation "do you think Klaus would have openly admitted to his loyal comrade that if he was put to death you'd follow?"

Shooting his gaze towards Katherine before fixing it upon his brother for confirmation, taking note of Stefan giving a slight nod of his head.

"Katherine was the one who approached me right before you were planning to pierce that white oak stake to his heart, she was the one who told me about the consequences that would occur….if it wasn't for Katherine and we had succeeded in killing Klaus" he trails off.

"I'd be dead" disbelief in his tone, dropping silent for a moment before shaking his head "no that's not possible" now fully turning his head to Katherine "five hundred years you've been running all you've ever wanted was your freedom, you finally have the chance to get it and you let it pass through your fingers to save me" it's clear in his tone he's not buying it one bit. "Better you die than I has always been your motto, my death would have been collateral damage, but you would have been free, not to mention no one would have known that you knew so fingers wouldn't have been pointed at you….there's no way in hell."

"Ugh" she growls in agitation _well what did you expect him to accept this with a smile on his face, can you blame the guy _she scolds herself. "Yes you're right Damon better you die than I goes for everyone else because they mean nothing to me…but you" jabbing her finger against his chest "you are more important than my freedom….you are my first choice" she hissed, poking him in the chest once again "so yes I told Stefan because I didn't want him to fall over the edge losing you…just like I turned him because I knew you wouldn't be able to live without your brother in your life…and yes I gave up the chance of freedom, because the only reason I've been fighting it for so long was in hopes to share it with you….and without you there to live in it…..didn't really make sense to get it at the cost of your life."

Damon's entire expression fell, the look of confidence radiating at his thrown words to her dropping and after chancing a glance in his brother's direction it didn't help. Each second Damon was trying to convince himself more and more that she was lying, but her counters weren't helping in the matter, making it more difficult. "This…this doesn't make sense" he mutters, recalling recent events "ever since you returned back here you've been chasing my brother…..you slept with him" watching in the corner of his eye as Stefan flinches "you paraded around in Elena's body acting like that chick from Swim Fan completely obsessed with my brother to the point where it wouldn't have been all that shocking if you had been hiding under his bed" his tone of voice raising, gaining that push he needed "oh yeah lets also add to the fact that you wanted my own brother to kill me."

"You killed me Damon" her voice above a whisper "you didn't know that I'd come back to life and you killed me….the man that I gave everything up for, the man that I had been protecting for years at the expense of my own happiness killed me." Her gaze veering away from his for a second trying to hide the pain in her tone "I came to you because I was scared, I was terrified of Silas and you promised to protect me and then you hand me over to him as if I was nothing…..I begged you, I pleaded with you I allowed you to see the vulnerable parts of me but you forced me into the lion's mouth and you allowed him to drain me completely."

That night still haunting him, but he knew even if he knew then what he knew now the choice still would have been the same. The summer between him and Elena had been complete bliss, but when that summer time sadness had sunk in so had chaos, so much crap had happened but the worst had been finding out that Bonnie was dead, and that had taken a huge toll on Elena. Damon had refused to let Bonnie be another person that had slipped from Elena and Jeremy's life so he had done everything in his power to get Bonnie back. "I had a choice to make" he begins "it was you or Elena, I chose Elena because yes she's hurt me, but you never once gave me any reason to think differently that you cared" his tone collected and calm "I proved to you that night that I was no longer your Sweet and Innocent Damon."

Katherine's term of endearment that she had given Damon back in 1864 causing her stomach to drop, because he had been right. That night Katherine had seen no trace of the man who had once loved her "and I hated you for it" her gaze cast on the ground "I hated you for it."

Once again silence drapes over the conversation. If all Katherine was saying was true then suddenly things had changed. That night Damon had gone through with killing her he had felt no guilt or remorse because he had made up for all the times she had hurt and destroyed him, but now, now if her words were sincere then _no….no _"you deserved it."

"And you deserved everything I had done after that" she quips back "tit for tat right" her tone taunting before she knows this time she can't keep up the charade. "Stefan had been suffering and with you all oh so devoted to Elena I turned my attention to help him" her gaze now moving towards Stefan "I wanted to help him….and eventually I did start to fall for him after all I did love you both, but in different ways." Being suddenly reminded of something "do you remember when you left for the confederate army?"

"Of course I remember" it had been one of the things he had seen when suffering from the nasty werewolf bite _my corset strings to be knotted _her words ringing in his head. Damon had come to give his goodbye's to Katherine, he had been avoiding her knowing his brother was the one who rightfully deserved her affections, and it was wrong to pursue her. The two had spoken, their conversation going deep, fighting off emotions and temptations, his willpower for her not strong enough and after awhile of hesitation he had given in, that had been their first time making love. "Before leaving we were closer than any two souls could be" recalling his past words "you wanted me to dessert, to be a deserter you said we weren't ones to live by the rules, but that was the one thing I wouldn't break….because I wanted to be loyal to my country, and not disappoint my father for a change" holding back a hiss at just the mention of dear ole daddy "you told me if I left not to expect you to be waiting when and if I did return."

"I knew that you would go, that you felt you had to uphold a certain duty and though my words were cold to you my heart was breaking that day because I couldn't go through with seeing you walk away" releasing a soft sigh. "You left, and I vowed to myself that I was done caring for you, that I was done allowing myself to feel that way….because it only brought pain. Those days you were gone I thought would be easy, but I found myself thinking of you each second….wondering if you were alright, if you were hurt" swallowing hard "or dead….Stefan and I had shared the pain of missing you and eventually we had grown close….I fell in love with him….but it was nowhere close to what I felt for you, still" licking her lips "I found myself content and expected at any day he'd ask for my hand, and I would have said yes just to dig the knife deeper into you." She can see the way that both brother's body languages change "that afternoon in the garden when I first spotted you everything that I felt towards you came rushing back, but I was too stubborn to allow myself to feel such things for you….so instead I did what I do best I hurt you…..I chose Stefan to escort me to the Founders Day Ball, and I danced with him the entire night not once sparing a glance towards you, and if I did I relished in your crest fallen expression."

Over a century later and still Damon recalled that moment perfectly. He had returned back home from his regiment, back to Mystic Falls and back to his girl only to be greeted to the sudden closeness that had occurred between Katherine and his brother, he could see that Stefan was making it his mission to court her. When Katherine had stated she needed an escort he had been surprised to see how eager Stefan had been, but a part of him had expected her to let Stefan down easy considering Damon was now home, but much to his surprise she had been the one to tell him she had chosen for Stefan to take her, and she hadn't done it gently, her words had been cold and almost taunting. All Damon had wanted to do the night of the Founders Ball was hideaway in his room, but that wasn't allowed so instead he had to endure the sight of Stefan and Katherine completely attached at the hip, and he had to put on the façade that he was just fine and dandy, and not feeling heart ache. "Typical….just typical I hurt your feelings so instead of just biting your tongue back and being with me you hurt me" displeasure clear in his tone "well since it seems to be sharing hour then I might as well let one of my dirty little secrets out." Just like his time at Augustine Damon had kept this secret buried deep, especially since it had occurred when he was still human making it all the more was, and all the more humiliating. "Back in 1864 upon my return it wasn't because my leave was up….it was because I had deserted the confederacy" shame immediately coursing through him "walking away from you was the hardest decision I had made in quite some time, but I couldn't turn my back on my own country….but even I wasn't prepared for what I'd see….I saw men that I had considered my friends die before me, wails and shouts of those wounded….limbs lost….blood" shaking his head recalling how at that point in time he hated the sight of it and now it was his deepest of pleasures. "So much blood" he whispers "we were fighting a losing battle I knew that the South had no chance in hell coming out victorious…there was no hope and" pursing his lips thoughtfully to the side "I didn't agree with the South's reasoning for war….I didn't think we had the right to rip someone of their freedom simply because of the color of their skin."

Damon doesn't bother to flick his gaze around the room, because he knows at this second everyone is seeing a different side of him, seeing his human side, his weaker side "take a black man, and a white man's hand, cut their wrist and the blood still remains the same color….I had once said such thoughts to father and he backhanded me in the head telling me to silence myself because I sounded like a traitor." Blue hues shift their attention towards Stefan knowing that when it came to his father's beatings he had kept Stefan in the dark about those moments. "I missed you deeply, I spoke to you to the other men, saying how I had a girl back home, but I didn't solely abandon the confederacy for you, I left for myself because I didn't want to die in a battle that I didn't believe in….so the first chance that I got I made my escape." The more he continues to dive into past demons the more his human self surfaces "You would think upon my return to you that you would have paid mind….that you would have run into my arms, but instead you were too lost in my brother's to even spare me a second glance….when you had told me of your choice, of choosing Stefan I was so angry…I wasn't thinking clearly…no pain would be able to replace the pain in my heart….I wanted to distract myself so I had marched to my father's study and openly admitted to him of my sins….telling him how I had been a deserter." Silence drops for a moment reliving the play by play in his head "he called me every word in the book….then finally after he told me the only way to settle things was to tell the council of my sins and he did….he's a deserter….he is fit to be punished….he strayed away from his country because he's a coward he deserves to be punished" shaking his head "those were just some of the things the townspeople said….I'm sure you had heard the rumors" turning his attention back to his little brother "but father turned your head, not wanting you to have any part of it….at first I thought my punishment was to be shunned, so I accepted it…but one night…one night" he repeats again "while I had been riding I suddenly found myself being knocked off Philip….my horse and the next thing I know a sack is being placed over my head and I succumbed to darkness." His tone of voice is lacking the confidence and smugness that he and everyone else is use to, his eyes falling shut for a moment before forcing them open "when the sack was removed I found myself tied down, stripped, my shirt ripped down the middle and my slacks pulled down when I glanced straight ahead I noticed members of the council and townspeople. A look of horror crossing his dark features "they were shouting….saying how cowards needed to be punished, and then they called Father up and I watched as he approached me" sucking in a breath "where you ever informed on the punishments that they did towards deserters" he finally asks wanting to take a moment to gather himself together.

"I was only aware of them being shunned" Stefan finally speaking up.

"Branding" Jeremy Gilbert's voice speaking up and it takes him a second to remember the entire Justice League of Idiots is still here. "Looks like you kept up with your history lesson Baby Gilbert…brownie points to the school system for a change" he says with a smirk, only it doesn't reach his eyes. "They wanted me to be marked, father was given the branding iron and for the first time as father looked at me I could actually see him looking at me like a father….I saw his expression drop, his face aging because even he couldn't be so heartless to hurt his son in such a way….a way that made me treated as if I was an animal." Swallowing hard "but I knew this is what I deserved, I told him it needed to be done" grasping onto the hem of his V-neck sweater he lifts the material revealing an aged old scar on his hip bone "my flesh that night had been completely burned….I was screaming in agony, crying….and the towns people just cheered….enjoying the show….enjoying my pain."

As Stefan stands completely still Damon can see the flood of emotions crossing his younger brother's face "when Katherine and I had returned from town one night father was helping assist you out of the carriage, he had been gentle with you…..you had been limping you said you were thrown off your horse."

"You still saw the world in such an innocent life" giving him a sad smile "as your big brother it was my job to protect you….I didn't want you to experience the cruelness and I knew if you had known what had really happened some way or another being who you are you would have blamed yourself, and I didn't want that."

"Since that scar had happened before you were turned shouldn't it have been more noticeable?" Caroline's voice finally making herself known, granted she wasn't the biggest of fan's towards Damon knowing that he had actually been a decent human being caused her to see him in a different light.

"The salve" Katherine's voice drawing everyone's attention "Emily concocted a special salve that would heal the wound…making it almost nothing."

"How did you know of that" Damon's brilliant blues locked on her.

"Why do you think Emily delivered it to you in the first place….because I asked her."

Brows furrowing in confusion "I never told you of that night, even when my father had been helping me you told Stefan I seemed taken care of and led him inside…Emily said she had heard from one of the ranch hands what had happened and she wanted to help."

"Please Damon though I was acting like I didn't care I was paying attention, unlike Stefan who couldn't see what was right in front of him…if you had simply fallen off a horse your father wouldn't have been so gentle with you….there was guilt in his expression, I dug around and when I found out what had taken place I requested for Emily to make you a salve, deliver it and be sure not to tell her who it was from….don't you see Damon I've always protected you."

Knowing that they were drifting way off subject and hating the fact that the more she spoke of the "truth" the more anxious he began to get "it doesn't explain why you suddenly became so obsessed with Stefan to the point where you were trying to hop on his dick as Elena….and then hoped to have him kill me, if you deem as first choice then please satisfy my curiosity."

"When I was on my death bed you came into my head and screwed with my memories, you told me what had happened upon my family was my fault, I've always blamed myself for it but hearing you say it made it official….made it concrete" shifting her eyes to the ground for a moment. "You were so heartless here I was dying and still you could offer me no sense of comfort or kindness, it was like you had forgotten that you once had loved me."

"You can blame yourself for that considering you did one hell of a job making it out to be like you didn't give a rats ass about our past….so my apologies that I couldn't be as forgiving and sincere as my Saintly brother, bite my tongue back and offer you comfort" he bitterly spats, the old Damon, the non weakened form of him that always has a mask on taking over.

"Then you can't blame me for wanting to destroy you….that man that I had loved for over a century had died the moment you fed me to Silas" she coolly retorts "I wanted to hurt you, and you gave me the exact ammo that I needed that night when you were so desperate to speak of Elena, going on and on about how she was your life….honestly it felt like a form of déjà-vu considering I had once been the person you considered to be your world. You spoke of how there was darkness buried deep within you, and I knew that losing Elena would be your tipping point…so I used your own paranoia against you, and I ended things, giving you that last push that would destroy you….tit for tat honey right" her tone dripping in seduction as she gives him a cunning smirk.

"Well played" it's the only thing he's able to say, because truth be told she had succeeded. After being dumped by Elena he had killed Aaron Whitmore, went off on a killing spree, threatened Baby Gilbert and Bonnie to get inside info which then led to him getting injected by the Vampire cannibalism serum. Yeah, Katherine had done a real number on him, coming out conquering in this little game that they had been playing on who could hurt who worse, and seeing as the consequences of what would happen once he revealed to Elena his recent activity it was safe to say he had lost. "Still doesn't explain why you were so desperate for my brothers attention….if you claimed how you wanted me then why not keep the charade with Elena…why didn't you just accept my apology and let us be together, wouldn't you have had it all?"

"No" the answer easy "I couldn't be with you as Elena, it would have been too painful watching you fall deeper and deeper in love with me, but really you thinking it was her…..it was hell when you thought she was the one kissing you on her front porch, but having to endure being loved by you, as her, even I wasn't diluted enough to go through with that…..if you loved me I wanted to be myself, not some cheap copy."

"Yet you were fine with seducing me" Stefan asks from behind them.

Katherine releasing a soft sigh "I was desperate to be loved again, to be looked at and see compassion reflecting in that persons eyes….Damon no longer looked at me in that way, but you did, I was reminded back to our time in 1864 when Damon was gone and how we had grown close again….I wanted to have that with you, not because of love, but because I just wanted to settle down with someone. I believed I was finally free, and I wanted to live for a change, and you seemed to be the only option."

What Damon really wanted to ask her was why she had wasted her time chasing after Stefan when she could have spent it with her daughter, but being nice for a change he bites that question down. "Let's move on then shall we" cocking his brow perfectly to the side "why did you want Stefan to kill me, did you really hate me that much that you wanted me dead?"

"I hated you yes, but I didn't want you dead. Remember Damon I was the one who told Stefan that Klaus had planned to have you killed along with him, I did it not just for you, not just for me, but also Stefan because I knew losing his brother would destroy him….do you really think that I would have had Stefan kill you" arching her perfectly manicured brow "more so do you really think Stefan would have gone through with killing you" making a tsk, tsk sound "I know he's probably bitter with you stealing his girl in all" that smugness in her tone returning "but it wouldn't be enough reason to want you dead…I wanted you punished I knew Stefan would lock you up….I also knew you'd take it as a sign of Elena giving up on you completely and it would make you miserable and I wanted you to feel that."

Running a hand frustratingly through his dark locks, he eyes Katherine for a few moments, releasing a low growl from deep within his throat "you really did a number on me Katherine, for someone who claims to love me you sure suck at showing it."

Boldly stepping forward she reaches out cupping his cheeks in her hands "I've never been one for traditional Damon you know that."

Odd as it sounds a slight chuckle escapes him, giving a sideways smirk "trust me I know."

She's somewhat shocked that he hasn't flinched away from her touch, and his sideways smirk causes a smile of her own to form "then know that I did love you Damon, know that I wish more than anything I could go back and change things….give you more love than pain" the pads of her thumbs lightly stroking his cheeks. "Give you the love that you rightfully deserved."

Damon knew that this was it, she had said everything that needed to be said. Every secret buried deep within finally surfacing. "Katherine" and he's not sure if it comes out as a warning or a plead.

"Please Damon….let me finish" ignoring everyone else in the room, knowing she had given them enough material to gossip over. "I didn't deserve your love Damon, you were kind, selfless, gentle, tender, warm…you were too good for me Damon, I wish that you would have known me when I was human" sniffling slightly "I wish you would have seen that I had goodness in me, that I had innocence and wasn't always so self absorbed….that I wasn't this heartless and cold bitch that everyone made me out to be" her walls cracking "I wish you had known me when I still had dreams, and hopes….I wish that you could have courted me properly and then asked for my hand because I would have said yes."

Though he wants to look away his cobalt hues remain locked on her, ignoring the fact that they are standing so intimately close to another, and any other day he would have added much distance, but he knows this time is different. "Before my mother died she gave me her ring, she told me to give it to the woman who captured my heart….who loved me fully for who I am…..and for the longest time I had believed that such a ring had been intended for you." With hesitance he reaches out, resting his hand across her right cheek "I wanted that more than anything Katherine, but you hurt me beyond repair at least that's what I had thought….but then Elena came into my life and she gave me something two things that I had thought had been lost forever" the tips of his finger caressing her cheek "hope and my humanity….and I grew to love her, the love I hold for her more powerful than anything I've ever felt" his tone not bitter but he can see the pain mirroring in her eyes "Katherine for the longest time in my life my choice was always you….but things have changed, it's Elena now…..I will always choose Elena."

Nodding her head in understanding "I know…I know" she repeats casting her gaze away from him, hastily blinking her eyes to push away the tears that were starting to well in them. _Considering I'm about to die I have the right to be emotional. _

Looking at Katherine like this made him confused, the vulnerability in her expression and the sadness in her eyes only reminding him of Elena, and maybe that's what caused him to reach out. Reaching out he cradles her face gently in his hands forcing her to turn her attention back to him. "Katherine" blue meeting brown "you were my first love….and you're right you did teach me how to love and pushing aside the pain and manipulation I did have happiness with you back in 1864 which was why my choice to turn was so simple. For the longest time I thought my death had meant nothing, but you've given me the truth, I thank you for that and I know now that I did die for love…you were my first love, I will never forget that and there will always be a section of my heart that belongs to you….your blood is what turned me, it's what continues to keep me alive….you run through my veins Katherine, you're part of my bloodstream and because of that there will always be a part of you that remains with me." Katherine's hand coiling, curling into the lapels of his jacket as she tugs him forward, grabbing onto him as if he's her life line, and he lets her. Their foreheads now pressed together "but I have to say goodbye to you now Katherine."

A cross between a sob and whimper escapes her nodding her forehead against his _you knew it would come to this….no matter what you said it wouldn't have changed things….you did this to yourself and now you pay the price…you reap what you sow _"I know." Drawing herself back so that she can better look at him, her arms lacing around his neck "so I guess it's the age old question then" there's no hint of teasing in her tone because she already knows the answer "what's it going to be Damon…..kiss me" pulling him desperately closer to her, their lips inches apart "or kill me" a crack in her voice "we both know now" an escaped tear rolling down her cheek "you're only capable of one" she says just above a whisper leaning in closer to him.

That was the age old question. When she had first presented him with it he had tried to act nonchalant but then took option one, kissing the hell out of her. The second time he had presented the question to himself recalling how she had taunted he was only capable of doing one, but the night he had fed her straight to Silas he had proven to her, but most himself that he was capable of doing more than one, of breaking the image of being her Sweet and Innocent Damon. Now, now was different, because he knew the answer without having to even think about it, yet he found no pleasure in it. Even with the truth it changed nothing and yet everything because now when he looked back on the past at least he could smile about it knowing that it had been real, for both of them. Damon knew that Katherine was well aware of the answer, but that didn't stop them both from leaning in, and when he had taken note of her closing her eyes his gaze flicking towards Stefan who had taken a step forward, Damon placing his outstretched hand out as he accepts the knife. Just as their lips are about to touch he uses one fluid motion of his hand, driving that knife straight through her chest, he hears the gasp leave her lips, but it's not from shock, it's from the intrusion of the knife, as quick as it went in he pulls it out, as her small frame collapses against him. Hands dropping to rest at his neck, gripping the material of his jacket as she clings onto him "I always said" having difficulty breathing, her hot breath against his ear "hate love such a fine line….now….now you know the truth." He can feel her losing control, weakening "goodbye my sweet and innocent Damon" his eyes falling shut at her last words as her body falls limp against him, not allowing her to sink to the ground as he swiftly catches her in his arms. Blue meeting brown for one last time unspoken words mirroring in their eyes, their gazes never once breaking and then just like that she's gone.

Finally movement happens around him his gaze fixing towards the Quarterback who has moved over to Nadia's lifeless corpse. Bonnie and Jeremy standing beside each other, whispering, but he's too numb, too out of it to even pay attention. Shifting his gaze he looks over at Caroline and Tyler standing together, Stefan taking a step forward.

"I'll take care of it now" Stefan speaks, gentleness in his tone and he knows he's trying to be his usual Saintly and helpful self, but it doesn't work.

"I got this" Damon says, flicking his gaze towards the lifeless/passed out figure in his arms.

"Damon" Stefan begins to say but immediately gets cut off "I said I got this" he half snaps, turning on his heels completely, not giving anyone else the chance to open their mouths, not in the mood to deal with anyone. Tonight they had gotten a front row seat to the show, and right now he was far from in the mood at having to hear them gossip over what they had just witnessed. Making his way down the corridor he heads up the private staircase hoping for now, Stefan included that they'll take the hint and provide him a few moments to be alone. Retreating to his room he crosses over toward his spacious bed gently setting the body onto the bed, adjusting the pillows and making sure when she wakes up she'll at least comfortable.

Though he knew that she was gone his eyes remained fixed on the body that his past love had inhabited. Part of him had wished things to work out differently, but deep down he knew only being greeted to death was reason for her to be so open. Damon wasn't going to be like Katherine though, he wouldn't bottle up what he felt or continue to run thinking it to be the right thing to do he was done with that. He would stay in Mystic Falls, confess to Elena everything he had done and hope for the best. Reaching out he brushes a fallen bang back, lowering his head he presses a soft kiss to her temple "goodbye Miss Katherine" he whispers against her forehead before drawing himself away. Taking a couple of steps back he grabs his desk chair, setting it beside his bed, taking a seat and shifting his attention back towards Elena, he had just said goodbye to his first love, and now here he sat waiting to say hello to his last love.


End file.
